


once upon a time

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - Fandom, NHL Hockey
Genre: AU, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two princes meet in the woods and instantly fall in love. What happens when one is cursed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a first. My first multi chaptered fic, my first au, and my longest one. So yeah. Enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.

1

Once upon a time, in a far off place, there lived a city of Calgalt. Ruling the town was wealthy King and Queen Monahan, a kind couple that for many years went childless. They decided to have a baby, a little boy who was named Prince Sean. At the Price's welcoming party into the world, there is many people. From Edmontonia, King and Queen Mcdavid were there, asking The Monahan's for their son's hand in marriage with the fine Prince McDavid. The three good fairies, Dougie, Mark and T.J, are there to bless the child and promise to always be with and protect him. But, just before T.J can give his blessing, the evil witch appears in a cloud of dark, black smoke.

"I curse that on his twenty-fourth birthday, Prince Monahan will get a poisonous splinter from a hockey stick and die!" 

When the evil witch leaves, fairy T.J uses his powers to weaken the curse. 

"Instead of dying, Prince Sean will fall into a deep sleep from which he will only be awakened by true loves kiss."

And so, our story begins. 

 

"Aha!" Yells Prince Monahan as he stabs his sword into Knight Lance's armour. "I got you! Your down!" He lets go of the sword. It just pierces his friends armour. 

"Your getting better, Sean." Lance grins, taking off his helmet and wiping his sweaty forehead. "Rematch?" 

Suddenly, Sean's mother calls. "Boys! Dinner!"

"Yikes." Says Sean, peeling off his armour. "Not now, Lance." Sean combs fingers through his almost too-long hair. He runs up to the palace, sitting down at his spot for dinner.

"Aren't you excited, Sean?" His mother smiles widely. "It's your 24th birthday tomorrow." Sean nods, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"Why don't we go berry picking in the woods tomorrow, Sean?" Suggests Dougie. His parents were planning him a surprise party, so he needed to be out of the royal palace.

"That sounds fun." Smiles Sean. "I'll do it." 

Sean goes to bed that night, unaware of the curse that haunted him. 

He sets out the next day, going with the three fairies to the forest. Trees twist up from the earth and become denser and denser as they go deeper towards the blackberry bushes. 

"Here, you stay Sean, and pick. Us fairies have something to do." Grins Mark, punching Sean lightly on the shoulder. 

Sean starts to pick berries, humming a song. He thinks about his birthday, and how old he's turning. 

Eventually, the song he's humming turns into singing. His voice is loud and powerful and it booms through the forest. 

In the closest kingdom to Calgalt, Jersia, there lived a undersized prince named Johnny. Heir to the Gaudreau throne, Johnny was dressed up in red and black attire. He was out for a morning ride on his tall black stallion.

Johnny heard Sean singing, his voice getting Johnny's attention. He sighed, loudly. Prince Sean had a beautiful voice. Johnny dug his ankles into the horse's side, urging him on.

'I must meet the owner of that voice.' Johnny thought to himself. 'I bet he's hot.'

Sean was picking (and eating) blackberries when he heard hoofs behind him. He turned around.

There, the the sunlight that peeped through the trees, sat Prince Johnny, looking tall on his horse. Sean knew there was many fine maidens in his own kingdom, but he could feel himself cave into the man almost immediately.

"Uh." Sean managed to choke out, awkwardly eyeing all of Johnny. "Hello." 

Johnny jumped off his horse, walking towards Sean, and he could now see just how short the other prince was. Sean had almost four inches on Johnny. 

"You have a beautiful voice, Prince Sean." Grinned Johnny, taking a berry off the bush and popping it in his mouth. He got closer to Sean, intentionally bumping their hips together.

Sean could feel the sexual tension in the air as he stared at Johnny.

"Thank you." He smiled, seeing Johnny lick his lips.

"Do you feel that?" Johnny asked, staring deeply into Sean's eyes. 

"Feel what?" Prince Sean was resisting the urge to reach out and grab Johnny's hips. He wanted to smash their lips together and feel the other man's body against his own. 

"The love." Grinned Johnny. Then, he sat down on the grassy ground, relaxing his shoulders. His horse walked over, nuzzling his neck. Johnny smiled, petting the horse before directing his eyes back to Sean. "So, tell me about yourself."

Sean sat down as well, crossing his legs over each other.

"Well, my name is Prince Sean Monahan and I'm from Kingdom Calgalt. I like sword fighting with my best friend Lance, and playing hockey with people in the kingdom." Smiled Sean, playing with the grass the the ground. "Your turn."

Johnny moved closer, crawling into Sean's lap, Sean's breath hitched as Johnny curled the hair on the back of Sean's neck between his fingers.

"W-What're you doing?" Stuttered Prince Sean, putting his hands on Johnny's hips. 

"I know you like it, Sean." Grinned Johnny. "Anyway, my names Prince Johnny Gaudreau from the kingdom of Jersia. I like going for long walks in the woods and being in nature. I also love playing hockey with my people." Johnny grinned, leaning closer. 

Sean could feel his heart pounding as Johnny connected their lips together, slightly passionate. He tasted like sweet cinnamon, kissing Sean with fire. 

Johnny pulled away, grinning against Sean's lips, still stroking the back of his neck. 

"Did you like that?" Johnny asks, kissing him again and again, not giving him a chance to answer. 

Suddenly, a chiming bell rang. Johnny jumped in Sean's lap, sighing.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked, now so in love with Prince Johnny he didn't know if he could bear to be alone. 

"I get a little deep sometimes." Johnny said, scooting out of Prince Sean's lap. "In the woods. My parents made a bell so I could know when to come back." 

He stood up, brushing dirt from his butt and straightening out his shirt. 

"W-When will I see you again?" Asked Prince Sean, standing up as well, facing Johnny.

"Three days, okay prince?" Grinned Johnny, teasingly. "Meet me back here." 

Johnny pecked him on the lips before hopping back into his stallion. 

"Onwards!" He yelled, waving at Sean as he was carried away. 

And with that, Prince Johnny was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Later that day, Dougie, Mark and T.J took Prince Sean back home. Sean ran straight to his parents, ready to tell him about the fate-altering meet with Prince Johnny. 

When he walked into the ballroom, he stared and ogled at the streamers and delicacies that sat on white-lace tables. People from all over the land were there, including King and Queen McDavid and their son Connor. 

He wore a blue and orange button up with black dress pants. His blond hair swooped over is forehead. In this time, it wasn't unusual for two princes to be married, but it wasn't common. If two kingdoms wanted peace but they didn't have a princess, the princes would marry instead.

King and Queen Monahan were talking to the McDavids. Connor went up to Sean and kissed the top of his knuckles. Sean blushed, but shook his hand away. The taste of Johnny was still in his mouth. 

"Mother, father." Sean greeted them. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" 

The king and queen nodded to their son, taking him aside. 

"What did you want to say, son?" His mother asked in a caring voice. Prince Sean nervously rubs his hands together.

"Mother, father, I think I'm in love." Stuttered the prince. His parents looked overjoyed.

"With Prince McDavid?" His father grins.

"No, no, father. I'm not in love with Connor."

"Than who could it possibly be?" His mother asked, looking into his eyes. 

"It was Prince Johnny. I met him in the woods and we fell in love." Sean said, his voice panicky.

"Sean, I'm sorry, but when you were little, we arranged for you to be married to Connor." Sean turned his head and glanced at the blond haired prince. "You cannot see Johnny again." 

"But father-"

"Young man!"

Sean closed his mouth, feeling defeated. He didn't think that it was fair.

Prince Sean walked away, out the door of the ballroom and towards the gym.

 

Meanwhile, the evil witch was watching Sean through her crystal ball. She cackled evilly, glancing out the window.

"My plan." She laughed, her eyebrows creased. "My plan is working."

 

Prince Sean picked up his favourite hockey stick, a wooden one with painted flames on it. He ran his finger along the sharp blade of it, feeling the loose wood. 

He put a puck on the ground, handling it with the stick for a few moments, before shooting it in the net. His finger suddenly felt a sharp pain. 

"Ugh." He dropped the stick, pulling his hand up to reveal a large splinter on his finger.

"Ow." His mind began to feel foggy. Images flashed behind his eyes. Connor, kissing his knuckle. Then Johnny, his sweet taste kissing Sean right on the lips.

Then, the prince fell to the ground with a thud, enveloped in a deep, dark, sleep. 

 

Fairy Mark walked into the gym, sad after seeing what had happen to Sean. Secretly, he had watched him when he met Prince Johnny. It was love if Mark had ever seen it.

Mark pushed the doors open to the gym, walking inside.

"Prince Sean?" He called out, not seeing the man over the rack of hockey sticks. "Where are you?" 

Mark walked further into the room, glancing further.

When he saw the limp, collapsed body of Sean, he just shook his head. 

 

Meanwhile, at the kingdom of Jersia, Johnny chatted with his father.

"I met a man in the woods today." He said as they ate dinner. Johnny picked at his potatoes, not meeting his fathers eyes. "His name was Prince Sean. I want to marry him, father." 

His father shook his head.

"Sorry, John. Prince Sean is already arranged to marry Prince McDavid." Johnny slinks back in his seat, disappointed. 

"Is there anyway I could like, you know, marry him?"

"Well." His mother said. "When we were at the prince's welcoming party so many years ago, there was a curse bestowed upon him." 

"A curse?" Johnny asked. "What kind of curse?"

"They say that the evil witch's exact words were 'on his 24 birthday, he will get a poisonous splinter and die.'" 

"What?" Johnny said. "I have to save him!"

"No, Johnny." His father shook his head in disapproval. "After that happened, a fairy weakened the curse. He must be kissed by his true love in order to wake up."

"But don't worry, honey." His mother offered. "I'm sure the prince is perfectly safe."

She had no idea how wrong she was. 

 

The fairies took Sean up to his room, tucking him under the covers sadly. 

Fairy T.J, put everyone else in the kingdom under a spell, making them fall asleep until the curse is broken. 

 

The evil witch sets out, knowing that Johnny is truly Sean's true love. She finds him in his castle, playing hockey alone. He sets down his stick, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

The witch sets a spell on Johnny, making him fall to the ground, his small, almost delicate body slapping limply against the hardwood.

The witch walked in and took Johnny away, to her castle on the Forbidden Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Johnny wakes up, slumped against a stone wall. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He was behind bars.

"What the hell." He muttered, looking outside through the bars towards another wall. 

"Ahaha!" The evil witch appeared in a blast of dark smoke. "Prince Johnny, so good to see that you've woken up. 

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, his voice panicked. "Who are you?" 

"I am the evil witch." She smirked. "And I am going to keep you in here until you're a old man, on the verge of death, then release you to see your true love, Prince Sean." Cackled the witch. "Your love will have not aged a day." 

Johnny stood up, put his hands sturdy on the bars. He shook them, powerful and angry.

"Let me out, witch!" He yelled. "Or else I will command my army to seize you!" 

"How will you do that, exactly?" Her face twisted up in a grin. "When your locked up in my dungeon?" 

Johnny backed away, cursing the witch under his breath. 

 

The three fairies, Dougie, Mark and T.J, flew towards forbidden mountain, trying not to be caught by the misshapen guards that patrolled the place. 

"Okay, wait, stop!" T.J ordered. "Dougie, you go first!" 

"Why me?" Dougie asked. "Just send Mark!" 

"Seriously, guys." Mark said, looking at his companions. "Take this seriously! Do you ever want to see Prince Sean alive again?" 

T.J shook his head. "Nice way to make me feel guilty, Mark." 

They get in to the castle, flying into Johnny's cell. 

"Prince Johnny!" T.J greeted him, bowing. "We've come to bust you out!" 

"Who are you guys?" Johnny asked, sitting in a corner of the cell. 

"We're Prince Sean's good fairies." Smiles Dougie. "And we need you to help." 

"You see, Prince Sean has fallen into a deep sleep." Mark said. "From which only his true loves kiss could wake him." 

"You guys think that's me?" Johnny said. "But, I'm stuck up in this evil dungeon?" 

"We'll bust you out!" T.J said, a little to loud. Dougie pulled a key out from his pocket, sticking it in the slot.

"You have the key?"

"No, we have a key that unlocks everything in the five kingdoms." Smiled Mark. The door clicks and opens, freeing Prince Johnny. 

"Here." Says T.J, proofing up a sword and a shield. "This is the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. Use them well, young prince." 

Johnny grinned, tied the sword along his waist, and held the shield up.

"Thank you." Johnny smiles, nodding at them. 

"Go kick some evil witch ass."

 

Johnny rides to the palace of Calgalt on his horse. Lightning bolts hit beside him, always missing. He guesses that the evil witch must be on his tail. 

Prince Johnny is almost at the gates of the palace when a dragon swoops down, blocking his path.

"Woah!" Johnny yells, stopping the horse. The dragon is a coal black, it's eyes burning green in the darkness. Johnny climbs off his horse, allowing him to run off. 

He looks into the horizon, where a cliff lays on the edge of the forest. Prince Johnny knows what to do. 

He runs away from the dragon, his boots pressing into the ground. Sure enough, the dragon follows him, blasting fire that Johnny can only feel. He must not stop. 

He stops a few meters away from the edge of the cliff. 

"You want a piece of me, you big ugly dragon?" Tells Johnny, taunting the transformed witch. "Come get it!" 

The dragon runs at Johnny, getting ready to attack him. Prince Johnny counts down. 

Three, two one-

The stabs his sword into the dragon's chest, pulling it out and running to the side, causing the now weak witch to transform back into herself. Johnny knows what happens next.

"Nooo!" She screams as she falls off the cliff. A thud is the only thing to signal that she is gone. 

Johnny sticks his sword back in the holder, running up to the castle. 

Johnny runs inside, the fairies on his tail. 

"Where is Prince Sean?" Asks Johnny, quietly. The fairies lead him to the room where Prince Sean is asleep. 

Johnny walks in, stares for a few moments. Prince Sean is beautiful, handsome. His hair falls to one side of his face and almost covers his left eye. 

"Do it, Prince. Please, reverse the curse on our prince." Johnny looks back at the three fairies, smiled at them, and then walks up to Prince Sean. His breathing falls even and soft.

Johnny leans down, cupping his hand behind Sean's back before pressing their lips together. It's soft and carful, and more of a peck than a kiss, but Johnny savours it. 

Prince Sean opens his dark brown eyes, smiling at Johnny.

"Good morning, handsome." Smiles Johnny.

"You came for me." Sean says, his eyes widening. 

"Yeah." Replied Johnny, taking his hands away. Unsuspectingly, Sean pulls Johnny into a huge bear hug, only completed by another soft kiss.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue 

 

The fairies leave, leaving Johnny and Sean alone in the room. Sean can't help but notice how Johnny's little body fits perfectly with his own. 

"Thank you." Sean says as Johnny plays with his hair. "Thank you for saving me, Prince Johnny." 

"I do anything for you Sean." Smiles Johnny, sticking his face into the crook of Sean's neck. Sean stokes across Johnny's body. 

"I think I'm in love." Sean says, feeling every part of Johnny. 

"Let's go downstairs, into the ballroom." Johnny says. "And announce our marriage." 

"Yes." Grins Sean. "Let's get married." 

They descend the royal staircase, arms linked together. People turn their heads and clap, applauding the royal couple. The sun is just coming up outside. 

Sean goes straight up to his parents, taking Johnny's hand.

"Mother, father." He says. "This man saved my life. I must marry him." His parents agree, despite their obvious confusion about what just happened.

"Dance?" Johnny asks, taking Sean's hand and leading him out to the dance floor, where the party is still going on. A band plays music.

Sean's hands are planted firmly on Johnny's hips and they dance, swaying back and fourth to the beat of the music. 

Sean likes Johnny, likes how small his is. Likes that he has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Sean, and that his face feels soft pressed up against his chest. 

"Look at them." Smiles T.J to Dougie. "Their such a cute couple." 

"I'd say so." Replied Dougie, sipping his drink.

And the whole kingdom lives happily ever after.


End file.
